The Randomness Show
The Randomness Show is a series created by Jack Hillebrecht. It aired on YouTube from February 6, 2013, to August 21, 2019. Mainly comprised of "random comedy sketches", The Randomness Show stars Jack Hillebrecht, John Manfredonia, and Shrey and Ayush Pasricha, along with Annika Helgeson and Tim Amalfitano, who joined the series for its final season. The show's first season aired in early 2013, and due to its negative reception it was cancelled after only seven episodes. The series was revived again in September 2014, this time in a new direction, and bears little resemblance to the original season. Fourteen episodes were released up to October 2016, when the season went on an indefinite hiatus. The series was brought back for a final, shorter season in August 2019 - officially ending the series. Original Run (February - April 2013) Season One *The Randomness Show Episode 1 *The Randomness Show Episode 2: Books about Cats *The Randomness Show Episode 3: Kermit the Frog the Banana, Guy beating up a pillow *The Randomness Show Episode 4 *The Randomness Show Episode 5: Fifth Episode Super Special *The Randomness Show Episode 6: The Package part 1 *The Randomness Show Episode 7 All of the episodes featured Jack random reciting words, phrases, and comedy bits. Seven episodes were released, until it was cancelled because of negative reception; however several more episodes were completed but never released. Second Run (September 2014 - October 2016) Season Two (September 2014 - August 2015) *The Randomness Show Episode 8: Two Guys *The Randomness Show Episode 9: The Legend of the Creepy Creeper Thingamabob Thing *The Randomness Show Episode 10: Jackception *The Randomness Show Episode 11: Bassball *The Randomness Show Episode 12: The Surgery *The Randomness Show Episode 13: New Fwiend *The Randomness Show Episode 14: Duel of the People *The Randomness Show Episode 15: The End? The show was rebooted in September of 2014. While it did maintain the "random style" of the original, instead of having characters scream random words, it featured comedic sketches. Similar to the original run, it was unscripted, but was more thought out. It has been confirmed that the two runs take place in different universes, though they do share some kind of continuity. Season Three (September 2015 - October 2016) *The Randomness Show Episode 16: The Randomness Awakens *The Randomness Show Episode 17: Return of the Creepy Creeper Thingamabob Thing *The Randomness Show Episode 18: Shrey Reads A Book *The Randomness Show Episode 19: Jack Room Soup.MOV *The Randomness Show Episode 20: Shrey Saint John *The Creepy Creeper Thingamabob Thing Project: A Randomness Show Story was also released separate from the third season but was later included in the playlist. The Randomness Show: The Final Season (August 2019) *The Randomness Show: A Story of Spiritual Growth and Archival Footage *The Randomness Show: Pepperidge Farm Remembers *The Randomness Show: Annika's Fabulous Episode *The Randomness Show: The Series Finale After a three year hiatus, the series was revived for a final four episode mini-season. Despite being loosely set in the same continuity as Generation 2, the this season was handled as another soft reboot that abandoned the series' numbering. Reception Generation One *The first season and generation of the show was received overwhelmingly negatively. It is because of this the show was put on hiatus for a month as new plans were made. Since Episode 6 of the show was considered to be the best at the time, Episode 7, which was intended to take the show to new grounds, ended up being the final episode of the series. Several more episodes were completed but were deemed "stale, even for this show." It was then that the show was cancelled, and all production on future episodes were brought to an abrupt halt. In addition to the creator beginning to run out of ideas for sketches, Jack wanted the live action efforts to focus on the "Rise of the Dead Saga" that he had planned out. Generation Two *During the writing process of the third and final Rise of the Dead film, plans started to be made for a new sketch comedy show, similar to the Randomness show but with more structure. This show would debut after the Rise of the Dead was completed, but before the planned spinoffs began production. Just before the last (which was not known at the time) day of shooting for Rise of the Dead 3: Endgame in Fall 2014, Ryan said he "needed some time off." So, Jack and John improvised a pilot episode for this show, which was decided to be a reimagining of the Randomness show. After the positive reception for this reboot, as well as Ryan's withdrawal from JTH Studios, Rise of the Dead 3 and its planned spinoffs were cancelled, and was replaced by a full second season of the Randomness show, which was received largely positively. Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Jack aka "Timothy Potatoes". Jack is the host of the first season as well as the main antagonist of the second and third seasons. *Jack Hillebrecht as Jack. Jack is the main protagonist of the second and third seasons, and appears as a supporting character in the fourth and final season. *John Manfredonia as John. John is a supporting character in the second and third seasons who becomes the main protagonist of the final season. *Shrey Pasricha as Shrey (Randomness Show. Shrey is a supporting character in the second and third seasons who makes an appearance in the final season through the use of unused archival footage from season 3. *Ayush Pasricha as Unnamed Randomness Show Protagonist. There are several running gags surrounding this character, the first of which is that he dies at some point in almost every episode he appears in before inexplicably reappearing in his next appearance. The second joke is that his true name is never revealed throughout the course of the series. *Timmy Amalfitano appears as Timmy, an obsessed fan of The Randomness Show in the final season. *Annika Helgeson plays Annika, a parody of her character from The Rise of the Dead in the final season. *Lindsey Hillebrecht plays various characters in the first season.